Wilma Fujimaki
, |family= Sahara Fujimaki (Older Sister) Brad Fujimaki (Brother-in-law) |occupation= Student Hero in Training |affiliation= Shiketsu High |entrance exam=Entered on Recommendation |quirk apprehension= |class grades=A's |debut= TBA |voice= |alias= Libra (ライブラ Raibura) Ms. Fuji (ミス•富士 Misu Fiju) |bloodtype = B- |base of operations = Class 2-A}} Wilma Fujimaki (ウィルマ•藤巻 U~iruma Fujimaki), also known as Libra (ライブラ Raibura), is currently a second-year student in Class 2-A at Shiketsu High after having enrolled on through official recommendations. As the second daughter born from a family said to have originated from a noble lineage since the Edo Period and prestigious corporate holders, Wilma grew up in a strict environment consolidated by both tradition and public image that shaped her entire youth under the watchful eyes of her parents. She dreamt of one day becoming a heroine but her authoritarian lifestyle was further endorsed as she was chosen to become the next head of the family, as her sister had relinquished her duties in favour of young love, putting even more pressure and stress on the adolescent young girl. Having to adjust to her new position and responsibilities, Wilma halted her studies to learn of her obligations in the family company whilst also secretly learning about how to be a Hero from her sibling's husband. As an act of defiance to her parents in addition to the pursuit of her childhood dream, the young heir enrolled into Shiketsu High after having gained a good word in from her brother-in-law and others. Despite not getting any support in her endeavours, Wilma's determination and adaptive capabilities to balance out her corporate duties and hero training has earned her an esteemed reputation on both school grounds as well as outside. While her Hero name perfectly symbolises the value of the quirk inherited from her father, Switch, it isn't the only moniker that she goes by as the school often refers to her as the authority figure, Ms. Fuji (ミス•富士 Misu Fiju). Appearance The young heroine known as Wilma is a slender, yet surprisingly toned woman stands several times above the average height for ladies in her country whilst carrying herself with a dignified posture which firmly affects the surrounding atmosphere with a confident allure. Often viewed and described as a stern beauty with a regal magnetism, something which can only be adored from afar yet never caressed as if she was some type of diety, a consequence forged from her publically direct and cold character. As an adolescent young woman situated in an esteemed family, Wilma is very well acquainted with the need for presenting herself a manner befitting of her position to not only her family and business but also her school, hence the reason behind almost always appearing using spotless pieces of garments. While her choice of attire can sometimes be deemed overly formal at times, or even the complete opposite depending on one's viewpoints, as her apparels usually take inspiration from school uniforms and can be deemed as too revealing or unprofessional, it's justified on the account of her studies and needs for accessibility to engage in combat at any time, making it a necessity above all else whilst also presenting herself as formally as possible for the public and business partners. Being in possession of an appearance that is in of itself quite presentable and notable amongst the crowds, some of her more distinguishing features is by far of more natural origins such as her raven black hair, which is frequently adorned with a white, horn-like hairpin on the left side of her head as naturally keep the hair at bay from her blue eyes. In terms of other accessories, it is most regularly non-existent for daily usage but more so for special occasions or meetings, but the young woman otherwise prefers to not have any at all as they're more often seen as a hindrance and nuisance than anything else. In terms of her physical appearance, it is no wonder that many underestimate her capabilities for environmental activities whilst also brewing jealousy over the looks befitting that of an empress or a blockbuster actress. Her fair skin from her childhood years still linger across her body, yet under closer inspection, it becomes evident that she has developed well-toned features throughout her time at Shiketsu High as her legs showcase a perfect mixture of both grace and stability. Wilma's great care and weight for the way she presents herself in the public eye whilst also keeping herself in shape prompts her to use clothing that hides the features that she's developed, only ever really showing it amongst classmates or gym lessons within an enclosed environment. Upon which it would show off a well-toned and lightly muscular build that sports a slender body frame with a slim waist, accompanied with flared hips, taut buttocks and more distinguishable shoulders than one might expect. Like with any other human being in a modern society, Wilma's set of attires differs depending on the company and state of affairs that she's in or about to enter. As a student of Shiketsu High School, it is unmistakenly clear that she would most commonly be spotted wearing a school uniform bearing its colors as to better distinguish themselves from other academic facilities. This coordinated outfit with a dark blue hue to it consists of a slim fitted jacket designed for female students, something which is very much apparent due to it V-shaped with 2,5 lapel measurements, slim shoulder base, a tapered chest and overall shorter in length when comparing it the male version. Yet, while the uniform is usually made up using an orange color scheme to accompany the blue colors, Wilma has chosen to instead replace them in favor of yellow colors instead. This is then characterized by the use of a milky white undershirt with sleeves slightly longer than that of the jacket and no tie to accompany it. Rather making the most of a thick navy blue bow tie that circles around her neck like a collar, sporting a golden Shiketsu High emblem as well. On top of the usual attire however and something that usually spots her out from the rest of the school in terms of clothing is the short, maroon-and-black plaid cape Wilma carries around her neck, a piece of garment that was given to Wilma by her sister's husband, otherwise brother-in-law and temporary mentor, as good luck just prior to entering the school. Continuing with the lower parts of her attire which displays that of a short skirt with the same color pallet as the jacket, making it clear to spot the holster on her right thigh that is sometimes used for carrying small equipment or items. And finally for her school uniform, Wilma can normally be spotted with a pair of knee-length black leggings, with the left one featuring three horizontal red stripes near the top as a way to create inconsistency amongst the crowds whilst also making up for the holster on the opposite leg; finally wearing a pair of yellow dress shoes that compliments the buttons with the same color scheme. With this in mind, the attire in of itself isn't all that different from that of Wilma's everyday attire as wears the same getup with the exception of preferring plain black colors. As with almost every Hero in the industry, Wilma is in the possession of her own Hero Suit from which she adorns whenever there are events or classes that makes it a requirement, making it an occasional getup until she's graduated from Shiketsu High as a full-fledged hero. The Hero Suit which decorates Wilma's body is one of a traditional military uniform, something which springs from her personal interest in influential leaders during wartime and her lineage as a family originating from the Edo Period. The uniform is respectively split up into three sections, the top, bottom and what is usually referred to as additional agendas. The entire uniform is made from a mixture of rayon, nylon, and cotton, which creates the black double-vested jacket that covers Wilma's entire upper body, even to the point that the sleeves are pulled back for decorative purposes; followed by a broad belt which surrounds her waist and visually separates the jacket from the plain, yet somewhat baggy pants of the same color. Instead of wearing the plaid cape that she wears using her school uniform, Wilma instead adorns a long military cape that reaches just above the ground in maroon whilst also having firm collar spreading outwards; a piece of garment that is kept in place using a round cape pin in golden colors, accompanied by golden threaded ropes circulating her body and resting just above her shoulders. Upon her head is a military cap showcasing a large emblem with golden borders stretching outwards as if the Shiketsu High symbol was a sun and the center of the world. This golden pallet can also be seen all across Wilma's uniform as the buttons, belt buckle and boots share its colors; with the exception of the dark grey gloves made from silk. Personality History Synopsis Abilities Ways of Combat Hand-to-hand Physical and Mental Abilities Overall Abilities: Keen Intellect: Quirk Switch ( Suitchi, To Change Places): is an Emitter Quirk used by Wilma. A quirk opens up numerous amounts of possibilities and actions through the right circumstances, Switch is a quirk that allows Wilma to swap one person's quirk for another, exchanging the two abilities with each other as if they've owned it their entire lives. In order for Wilma to active this quirk, she has to make physical contact, which upon placing her each of her hands on two different individuals simultaneously can she cause their quirks to interchange for a short period of time. There is no set limit on how many people can be affected by this at the same time, making the ability able to apply itself to several people under its effect has expired, with the exception of repeating the same exchange with an individual already under the quirk's effect. The time limit in which a person will have their quirk switched to another is akin to that of most quirks of similar outcomes, each exchange lasting for a period five minutes. One of the other weaknesses however of this quirk is that it can be cut short and allow its affected individuals to retrieve their quirk by simply knocking out the person who just received their own. If they don't manage to do this, then its effect has so far not had an incident in which it was discovered that it's reversible by any other means than to wait it out. As Wilma is able to swap out the quirks of two different individuals, with the exception of most Mutant quirks, she's naturally also able to apply this ability to herself. By placing one hand on herself and the other on another person possessing a quirk, Wilma is able to effectively steal her target's own quirk while also handicapping the individual as well. Unlike in other scenarios, when Wilma performs this quirk on herself and that of another entity, they will receive her quirk yet be unable to utilise it with the exception of retrieving their own. This is due to the fact that while they do receive it, Wilma never loses possession of her own and thus nullifies its use on other people. On Wilma's end, however, it will prevent her from being to perform her own quirk on any other individuals while she's in possession of someone else's quirk with a small loophole. While she may not be able to switch two other individuals quirks with each other while having taken one for herself, Wilma may still perform the quirk on another person and herself. Doing so will cause the previous quirk to return to its original owner while Wilma takes on the next person's quirk. Other Equipment Relationships Family= Sahara Fujimaki: Brad Fujimaki: |-| Students= Jim Beam: Haruko Kaniede: |-| Teachers= Tachibana Hitoshi: |-| Others= Quotes Gallery File:CGN01.png|Squable between classmates. File:CGN02.png|(Unfinished) Trivia *Wilma’s appearance is based on Niihashi Noel from the Burn the Witch manga. **Her Hero costume and appearance are however based on Demon Archer from the Fate series. Category:Females Category:Students Category:Shiketsu Students Category:Class 2-A (Shiketsu) Category:Characters Category:Quirk Users Category:Heroes in Training Category:Heroes Category:Emitter Quirk Users